


Papa Shiro Headcanons

by AugustStone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: Personal Papa Shiro headcanons i wanted to share~ I'm a sucker for that Papa!Shiro~ and papas in general





	Papa Shiro Headcanons

♥ can you say overprotective?  
♥ but lordy does he love his kids  
♥ i like the idea he'd have 2 girls and 1 boy  
♥ his boy would beg him for stories  
♥ and would follow him around like a shadow  
♥ idolizes his papa and wants to be just like him~  
♥ his girls would make him join in on tea parties  
♥ and put him in flower crowns  
♥ and he would love every minute  
♥ dress up? sure!  
♥ just dont tell mommy he let you wear her heels  
♥ or put her make up on him  
♥ he seriously adores his kids ok?  
♥ hugs and smooches all the time  
♥ his kids help with his workouts~  
♥ counting reps for him and sitting on his back when he does push ups  
♥ they take turns like he's a ride of some kind  
♥ hide and seek and patty cake are his go to's  
♥ BOARD GAME NIGHTS  
♥ he gets his ass handed to him in monopoly ALL the time  
♥ constantly encouraging and building his kids up  
♥ his son wants to be an astronaut, and it makes him so proud  
♥ he takes him to space museums sci-fi movies to fuel his inspiration  
♥ his son also low-key loves legend of zelda and will spend hours on his 3ds playing  
♥ shiro thinks its cute and likes to watch him play  
♥ and you better believe his girls are Daddys girls


End file.
